Ninguém
by moony hare
Summary: Até que ela ficou sem ninguém...


Bem, essa é a primeira fic minha que eu publico. Já tinbha escrito uma mas ela ficou muito estranha e continuou lá, guardada nos meus documentos, sem falar que estava com preguiça de continuar.

Enfim, coloquei um texto que um dia eu achei na net, mas que não me lembro mais nem o site nem o nome da pessoa que escreveu. Então, se alguém souber de quem é, me avise por favor!

Ah! Sim! A série Harry Potter não me pertence e não pretendo ter lucro com isso, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla... revira os olhos --' todo mundo já sabe isso mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar não é?

Bom, deixem reviews!!!! Façam com que mais uma autora de fics continue vivendo.

* * *

_"Ela era sempre a garota mais forte de todas, sempre...  
Ninguém tinha dúvidas disto, nunca."_  
  
Adorava ficar a beira da piscina, vendo a lua ser refletida na água. Suspirou. Tivera um dia cansativo de trabalho e agora tentava esvaziar sua mente.  
Em uma de suas tentativas, começou a lembrar-se de seus tempos de Hogwarts. Não podia negar que foram bons tempos que passara lá, mas, devia admitir que nem tudo era perfeito. Em todo seu tempo na escola, praticamente só tivera dois amigos verdadeiros, Harry e Ron. Sempre era vista como a menina perfeita, a aluna de ouro, o rato de biblioteca, sempre colocavam-na em um pedestal, sob uma redoma de vidro.  
  
_"Mas ninguém sabia o quanto ela sofria também...  
Ninguém conseguia tocá-la fundo para saber como ela se sentia."_  
  
Só que não se lembravam que ela era um ser humano e tinha sentimentos também. Ninguém perguntava como ela se sentia com todos tratando-na como só uma ávida leitora ou uma boa menina ou como a aluna perfeita. Ninguém tentava falar com ela sobre outra coisa além livros e escola. Ninguém se perguntava se ela sofria também, afinal, tinham certeza que não, a ela só importavam os livros não é mesmo?  
  
_"Ninguém...  
Essa era a palavra da vida dela...  
Ninguém a amava.  
Ninguém a queria.  
Ninguém a entendia.  
Ninguém sabia."_  
  
Sempre fora assim. Classificavam-na de um modo e pensavam que ela era só aquela casca que eles viam. Nem ao menos tentavam descobrir o que mais poderia haver abaixo da superfície. Lembrara-se do baile que houvera no quarto ano e quão ficara magoada quando percebera que nem Harry e Ron lembravam-se que ela era uma garota.  
  
_"Parada, sentada na beira da piscina, ela continua a pensar...  
Ninguém.  
Ninguém.  
Ninguém."_  
  
E continuara sendo assim todos os anos seguintes. Ninguém via realmente como era, continuavam com suas vidinhas, felizes, satisfeitos.  
  
_"Olha para o céu, e novamente...  
Ninguém.  
Ninguém.  
Ninguém."  
_  
Continuava estudando, conversando com seus colegas. Mas agora eles tinham sua própria vida, namoradas, quadribol, outros amigos...  
  
_"Deixa que seus pés saciem a água cristalina e gélida.  
Ninguém.  
Ninguém.  
Ninguém."_  
  
Seu sorriso foi ficando cada vez mais apagado, seus olhos foram perdendo o brilho. Mas ninguém via.  
  
_"A luz faz com que seus olhos brilhem, como olhos de gato.  
Mas ninguém pode ver.  
Ninguém."  
_  
Sempre gostara da noite. Ela atraia-na, por uma razão desconhecida, ou talvez nem tanto assim...  
  
_"Nem mesmo ela pode entender seus sentimento.  
Amigos, sempre amigos.  
Mas...E agora? Como ela se sente... Ninguém pode saber...  
Ninguém sabe."_  
  
Afastara-se consideravelmente de Ron e Harry. Não que não fossem mais amigos, mas aos poucos acabou sendo inevitável, não tinha mais aquilo que os unia. E o que mais doeu nisso, é que ela não lamentava a separação. Fora tão...natural... se assim podia chamar, que nem se importava com isso, nem notara, simplesmente acontecera.  
  
_"As primeiras nuvens da noite surgem no céu, tapando a luz da lua.  
A luz da lua parecia ser a única que realmente entendia seus pensamentos..."_  
  
O tempo passou e ela se formou. Com êxito, como era esperado de todos. Mas isso não a deixou orgulhosa, aquilo não lhe importava muito. Fora viver então no mundo trouxa. Fizera faculdade de história e agora lecionava e pesquisava para uma faculdade de Londres.  
Agora estava ela lá, a beira da piscina, pensando no passado, só com a lua a observando, a única que entendia o que ela sentia.  
  
_"Talvez.  
Talvez se ela não tivesse chorado._  
  
Fazia alguns anos que saíra de Hogwarts e agora sentia-se estúpida chorando por conta de lembranças. Como fazia lá, quando estava triste. Só chorava e nada fazia.  
  
_"Quem sabe.  
Quem sabe se ela tivesse se declarado.  
Certezas.  
Certezas ela teria, nada atrapalharia."_  
  
Agora imaginava o que teria acontecido se tivesse feito algo. Talvez desse certo. Talvez não tivesse que passar aqueles anos sozinha. Talvez não tivesse que estar sozinha.  
  
_"Mas não. Ela teve medo.  
Medo.  
Medo.  
Medo."_  
  
Mas é claro que ela não o fez. Não deveria ter sido selecionada para a Grifinória, pois coragem realmente parecia não ser uma de suas virtudes. Tivera tantas oportunidades de dizer e mesmo assim não o fizera.  
  
_"A agonia toma conta do peito, enquanto ela deita sobre as pedras duras. O frio percorre seu corpo. Frio que ela estava acostumada a sentir quando o via. "_  
  
Quando o via, seu coração começava a bater a mil por hora, sentia-se estranha, nervosa. E se sentia assim agora, ao lembrar-se dele.  
Talvez não tivesse esquecido ele, como pensava.  
  
_"Foi sempre tão difícil...  
Ninguém a entendia...  
Ele nunca entenderia."_

Não podia falar para ninguém o que sentia. O que iriam falar se soubessem?  
O que ele iria falar se soubesse?  
  
_"Tantas cartas, tantas esperanças, tantos desgostos.  
E tudo por causa dele.  
E o que era ele?  
Ninguém."_  
  
Sempre que mandava uma carta para ele, esperava que ele respondesse e por fim, dissesse que a amava, que queria ficar com ela para sempre. Sabia que era impossível, mas tinha esperanças. Até que elas se foram. Não esperou mais respostas apaixonadas, só se contentava em saber como ele estava.  
Convenceu-se de que ele não era ninguém, mas no fundo sabia que não era verdade.  
  
_"Um ninguém que ela amava.  
Um ninguém que seria sempre o seu ninguém.  
Mas seria o seu ninguém sem que seu ninguém soubesse.  
Ninguém."  
_  
Sempre imaginava como seria estar com ele. Não como amigo, mas como seria se ele a amasse também. Sonhava isso, ansiava isso. Ele sempre seria dela, mas nunca saberia disso, nunca.  
  
_"Ninguém nunca sabia.  
Nem nunca entendia.  
Ninguém saberia explicar aquilo."  
_

Tudo lembrava ele.  
A lua quando sua luz tocava a pele dele. O sol quando ao entardecer, seus raios tocavam os cabelos dele, dando um brilho dourado e bronze.  
Mas ninguém entendia o que ela sentia, nem ele. Se ela mesma não entendia e não sabia explicar, como queria que as outras pessoas soubessem? Mas ela precisava que soubessem...  
  
_"Ela amava ninguém.  
E há quanto tempo não via ninguém?  
Anos, Anos...  
Ela nunca mais viu ninguém."_  
  
Ninguém lhe mandava-lhe cartas, ninguém mais o fazia. Seus amigos definitivamente a tinham esquecido, pois a anos não se falavam...  
Nunca mais ia para o mundo mágico, contentava-se com seu trabalho no mundo dos trouxas, remoendo lembranças. Ele não lhe mandava mais cartas. Onde ele estaria? Estaria bem? Lembraria-se dela?  
  
_"Ninguém que sempre fora alguém no coração dela.  
Ninguém, que quando ela precisou virou as costas."_  
  
Ele nunca fizera nada para ajudá-la com sua dor. Talvez não soubesse mas...Ela precisava dele. Sempre precisou. E ele nunca esteve lá...Mas ela nunca pediu também...  
  
_"Ninguém que sofreu, sem saber que ela sofria por ninguém sofrer."_  
  
Hermione sofria toda lua cheia por imaginar sua dor. Sofria quando o via triste, desanimado. Mas ele nunca saberia disso. Remus nunca soube e nunca saberá.  
Era contraditório, amava-o, mas não sabia mais se era real. Nunca mais viu Remus...Nunca mais viu ninguém...  
  
_"O coração dela batia por ninguém.  
Até ela não ver mais ninguém.  
Ninguém..."_

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado! Espero mesmo, pois achei que ficou meio estranha (espero que não muito).

Eu amo o Remus!! (desculpe, eu tive que fazer isso)

Enfim, deixem reviews! Por favor!


End file.
